1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a multiple-function hand tool which combines pliers and adjustable wrench to quickly clamp objects.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hand tool such as the pliers comprises two handles and two jaws connected to the two handles. The two handles are pivotably connected to each other. The user pulls the two handles toward each other to clamp the object between the two jaws. The user has to apply a significant force to hold the two handles to keep the two jaws to clamp the object.
Another hand tool such as the adjustable wrench which comprises a fixed jaw and a movable jaw. The movable jaw is moved relative to the fixed jaw by rotating an adjustment screw. The movable jaw is then positioned at the desired position without holding the handle. However, it takes time to rotate the adjustment screw to adjust the movable jaw.
The present invention intends to provide a multiple-function hand tool which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.